


Stimulus Package

by libco



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Bad Puns, Banter, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/amberite/pseuds/amberite">amberite</a>'s "Stimulus Drabble Contest" back in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimulus Package

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amberite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberite/gifts).



Michelle didn’t like the way her husband looked at the end of each day. He look drawn and pale (so to speak). And while he always expressed his love for her, he didn’t always show his love for her.

She walked into his private office. “Dinner is over.”

“I know, I couldn’t get away.”

“The girls missed you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I missed you.”

“It’s just tough honey, with the economy and trying to deal with these economic stimulus packages…”

She walked around his desk, sat in his lap, pulled his ear to her lips and whispered, “sometimes the best stimulus for….packages isn’t…economic.”


End file.
